


Can’t Help Falling In Love

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Inspired by the line “Do I look like the housewife type to you, Bones?”AU Jim is a stay at home boyfriend in 1961.





	Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> The line “Do I look like the housewife type to you, Bones?” comes from the epilogue of [Clover Cafe](http://captainsbabysitter-blog.tumblr.com/post/171870544976/clover-cafe-master-list) by [Tia](http://captainsbabysitter-blog.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Leonard took a deep breath as he walked into the little house, smiling tiredly as he took off his coat then headed to the kitchen. “Hello, sugar,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

“Hi,” Jim turned his head and gave Leonard a quick kiss. “You have a good day at work?”

“Terrible. Worked up an appetite.” He rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder.

“Dinner will be ready in a few.”

“What’re you making?”

“Well, since I knew you were stuck in meetings most of the day with the hospital board, I made fried chicken, green beans, biscuits, and gravy.” Jim gestured toward the gravy he was stirring on the stove.

“My mama’s recipe?”

“Of course.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Who needs to get the biscuits out of the oven before they burn.”

Leonard sighed and pulled away, watching Jim with a small smile as the blond leaned over and carefully got the pan out of the oven.

“You’re staring,” Jim said as he got two plates and started dishing up the food.

“I am, aren’t I?” Leonard laughed.

“Go get a drink and sit down. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Yes, dear.”

Jim rolled his eyes as Leonard walked off.

~

After dinner, Leonard settled in the living room with a book and a tumbler of whiskey while Jim cleaned up from dinner. He was just starting to become fully engrossed in the book when he heard a crash and a yelp come from the kitchen. He hurried to set his whiskey down and put his bookmark in his book before rushing to the kitchen.

“What happened?” He asked, frowning when he saw Jim getting back on his feet, hissing when he scraped his palm against a piece of broken glass.

“Probably shouldn’t have tried to hold everything while putting the dishes away if I’m not sure how great my balance is…” Jim looked down at the broken plates and glasses on the floor.

“Probably not. Let me see your hand.”

Jim held out his bleeding left hand, looking down at his feet.

“Rinse it at the sink. I’ll get the first aid kit,” Leonard said after a few moments of looking at Jim’s injury.

Jim nodded, a little red as he went to the sink and Leonard walked off. The doctor returned a few minutes later with the first aid kit and a clean towel. After drying Jim’s hand and carefully bandaging it, he looked at Jim and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Let’s get this cleaned up then we can just relax.”

“But the pot and pans…”

“I’ll do them. I’m sure I can figure it out.”

Jim nodded, getting the trash bin and cautiously beginning to clean up the broken dishes with Len’s help. Once it was all cleaned up, Leonard shooed Jim off to the living room and carefully washed the pot and pans. He walked out to the living room ten minutes later to find Jim sitting on the couch staring down at his own tumbler of whiskey.

“Something wrong, sugar?” Leonard asked as he sat next to him.

“I’m not cut out for this,” Jim said softly.

“Not cut out for what?”

“Staying home. Being a homemaker or whatever. I’m alone all day. I swear I’m going crazy.”

“You could get a job.”

“Where am I supposed to be hired? You’re barely hanging onto your job. And don’t pretend you don’t hear what people say when we’re out.”

Leonard looked down at his hands. “Actually, it’s a good thing we’ve been saving our money…”

“They didn’t…”

“They did.”

“So now we’re sinners and going to hell and have no income.”

Leonard just nodded.

“What are we going to do?”

He thought for a few minutes before answering, “I have that contact in San Francisco…”

“So we move cross country?”

“I’ll give him a call tomorrow. See if there’s any job openings at the hospital he’s at.”

“And if there is?”

“Then I apply and interview and we hope for the best.”

“And if you get the job, we leave all this behind?”

Leonard gave a small smile and put his arms around his boyfriend, kissing Jim’s temple. “Then we leave this behind.”

Jim leaned into him and laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jimmy.”

***

Two and a half months later, Leonard walked into the tiny townhouse just outside of the city and headed straight to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling as he watched Jim sway and hum along to the song on the radio. After a minute, as the song changed, he walked over, reaching around Jim to turn the stove off and turned his boyfriend around, continuing to sway to the music as he put his arms around Jim.

“Hello to you too,” Jim laughed as he put his arms around Leonard.

“I like this song.”

“Never knew you cared that much for Elvis.”

“Not enough to buy a record, but I’m fond of this song.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I couldn’t help falling in love with you.”

Jim smiled. “I couldn’t help falling in love with you either.”

When the song ended, Leonard pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s lips before stepping back. He leaned against the counter watching Jim cook, occasionally pitching in some help.

“I got a call from that mechanic’s shop. You know, the one two blocks away,” Jim said as he turned the chicken over in the pan.

“Scotty’s Auto Repair?”

“Yes, I start Monday.”

“Oh, Jimmy, that’s amazing,” Leonard grinned moving closer and pulling Jim close then kissing his cheek.

“I didn’t expect him to be willing to after he saw the two of us a little too close to be platonic, but he did.”

“Because you’re amazing.”

“You’re pretty amazing too.”

After giving Jim a tight squeeze, he let go and stepped aside. As Jim was plating their food a few minutes later, Leonard whispered, “I want to marry you.”

“We can’t,” Jim shook his head as he handed Leonard his plate then picked up his own and headed it to the kitchen table.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t want to.” Leonard sat down on the other side of the table.

“I wish we could.”

Leonard reached out a hand, giving Jim a small smile when the blond placed his hand in Leonard’s. “Someday. I’ll marry you someday.”

***

June 16th, 2008

Jim gave Leonard’s hands a small squeeze as they stood in front of the judge.

“Congratulations,” the judge smiled at the two of them.

Jim grinned, moving closer and kissing Leonard. He pulled back and laughed a little as he reached up to wipe the tear running down his cheek.

~~~

That night, he laid in bed watching TV with Leonard when he looked over at the brunette.

“We did it, Bones,” Jim grinned.

“Didn’t I tell you I’d marry you someday?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah, you did. I just wasn’t sure it was really going to, to be honest.”

“I keep my promises.”

“Okay, can you not just get excited with me?”

Leonard laughed and gave him a kiss. “Sugar, I’m unbelievably excited. Now we should get some sleep. We have a honeymoon to leave for tomorrow.”

“You mean that trip to Hawaii we’ve been planning for a year?”

“Yes, that one.”

Jim settled in on his side of the bed with a content sigh as Leonard turned the TV and lights off before getting himself settled.

“Bones?” Jim said softly a few minutes later

“Yes?”

“You’re an angel and I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

Leonard let out another small laugh. “Interestingly enough, I still think you’re an angel too and I most definitely couldn’t keep myself from falling in love with you. Not that I tried very hard.”

“I didn’t try very hard either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone tries to tell me I got my years wrong, California legalized same-sex marriage for approximately 5 months in 2008. The legalization was overturned by a proposition on the ballot but all marriages that occurred during those 5 months maintained their validity after the proposition passed.  
> Also, this fic was written quickly so it may not be perfectly historically accurate.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
